EXO Healing (Killing) Camp
by Hyun2805
Summary: Member EXO mendapat jatah liburan dari manajemen mereka. Selain itu mereka juga mendapat surprise yang tak mereka duga sebelumnya. Surprise apakah itu?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : EXO Healing (Killing) Camp**

**Main Casts : All EXO member**

**Other Casts : Lee Yoo Ra (OC), manager EXO**

**Genre : Comedy,Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik saya. ^^**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gak sesuai EYD**

**Summary : Member EXO mendapat jatah liburan dari manajemen mereka. Selain itu **

** mereka juga mendapat surprise yang tak mereka duga sebelumnya. **

** Surprise apakah itu?**

_Hai hai readers semua…salam kenal ya. Ini fanfiction pertamaku yang aku publish disini. Maaf kalau garing and gaje, namanya juga baru belajar, hehe :D Oke deh, selamat membaca ya, dan jangan lupa review ya ^_^ Thank you _

_**Chapter 1**_

"Huaaahh…aku capek sekali. Badanku rasanya pegal semua. Jadwal kita hari ini benar – benar melelahkan," seru seorang namja tan sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa ruang tengah dormnya.

"Sama Kai, tulangku serasa lepas semua," sahut seorang namja berkulit putih susu sambil ikut duduk di sebelah namja tan tadi.

"Sebaiknya kalian segera mandi dan beristirahat. Besok kita masih ada jadwal promosi album terbaru kita," ujar seorang namja berwajah angelic pada kedua namja yang duduk di sofa tadi.

"Ne hyung," seru kedua namja tadi bersamaan.

Ketiga namja tersebut adalah member dari salah satu boyband Korea Selatan asuhan SM Entertainment yang sekarang sedang naik daun, EXO. Namja tan tadi adalah main dancer EXO, Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil Kai. Sedangkan namja berkulit putih susu yang duduk disampingnya tadi adalah Oh Sehun, maknae EXO dan juga salah satu dancer EXO. Sedangkan namja yang menasihati mereka adalah leader dari EXO, Kim Junmyun atau biasa dipanggil Suho. Member EXO terdiri dari 12 pemuda tampan dan berbakat. Selain Kai, Sehun, dan Suho, ada Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Chen, D.O, Kris, Luhan, Lay, Tao, dan Xiumin. Saat ini mereka sedang sibuk mempromosikan album terbaru mereka. Setiap hari dari pagi sampai malam, hampir selalu jadwal mereka full. Mulai dari music show, interview, fansign, radio show sampai variety show. Bahkan di sela – sela kesibukan mereka itu, mereka masih harus meluangkan waktu mereka untuk latihan vokal dan dance. Tak jarang mereka hanya bisa tidur 3 jam sehari. Sehingga mereka sering mencuri – curi waktu luang mereka untuk tidur. Dan yang paling mereka butuhkan saat ini adalah liburan.

Ting tong … terdengar suara bel pintu dorm EXO.

"Sehun, cepat buka pintunya! Lihat siapa yang datang malam – malam begini," perintah Luhan.

"Kenapa harus aku hyung? Aku kan capek," sahut Sehun cemberut.

"Kau kan maknae, cepat sana!" kata Baekhyun.

"Hyung, biar aku saja yang bukakan pintunya," ujar Tao menawarkan diri. Setelah itu Tao segera menuju ke pintu dorm untuk melihat siapa tamu mereka. Cklek, terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Annyeong Tao," seru seorang pria yang sudah sangat dikenal Tao.

"Oh, annyeong manajer hyung. Ayo masuk," ajak Tao pada pria tersebut yang ternyata adalah manajer EXO.

"Hyung ada manajer hyung datang," kata Tao pada member EXO lain saat mereka sampai di ruang tengah dorm.

"Oh, annyeong hyung. Ada apa hyung malam – malam ke sini? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?" tanya Suho penasaran. Member yang lain pun ikut mengangguk penasaran.

"Guys, aku punya berita bahagia untuk kalian," kata manajer EXO sambil tersenyum. Mendengar itu serentak semua member EXO berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk mendengarkan berita dari manajer mereka.

"Berita apa hyung?" tanya si happy virus Chanyeol tak sabaran.

"Akhir pekan ini kalian bisa bebas dari semua jadwal kalian," kata sang manajer yang sukses membuat semua member EXO cengo.

"Ma-maksud hyung?" D.O tergagap saking terkejutnya.

"Manajemen kita memberi kalian waktu untuk berlibur dan beristirahat sejenak dari semua rutinitas kalian."

"Jjinja? Hyung, kau tidak sedang bercanda kan?" kali ini Lay ikut bersuara.

"Ya! Buat apa aku berbohong pada kalian? Tak ada untungnya juga buatku," sahut manajer EXO kesal.

"Horeee… kita liburaaann!" teriak Sehun yang membuat semua member serentak bersorak kegirangan sambil melompat – lombat tak jelas.

"Hey guys… kalian tenang dulu. Masih ada berita penting yang harus aku sampaikan ke kalian," kata sang manajer dengan suara keras yang langsung membuat suasana dorm hening kembali.

"Berita apa lagi hyung?" tanya Kris.

"Manajemen sudah menyiapkan tempat di Pulau Jeju untuk liburan kalian. Tiket pesawat juga sudah disiapkan. Kalian hanya perlu menyiapkan barang – barang pribadi kalian saja. Tapi ingat, jangan bawa barang – barang aneh. Terutama kau Chanyeol, Sehun juga. Kalian jangan bikin ulah dan membuatku malu," ujar manajer EXO menjelaskan lagi sekaligus memberi peringatan pada Chanyeol dan Sehun yang memang terkenal suka jahil. Yang diberi peringatan pun hanya nyengir gaje.

"Asyiiikk… manajemen kita emang yang terbaik," teriak Chen tertawa senang.

"Tapi kalian juga harus ingat, setelah liburan ini kalian harus menyelesaikan semua jadwal kalian yang tertunda. Paham?" tegas sang manajer.

"Siiaaapp hyung…," seru semua member EXO serempak sambil menunjukkan cengiran mereka semua.

"Baik, itu saja yang mau aku sampaikan. Sebaiknya kalian segera beristirahat sekarang," kata manajer EXO mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Oh ya hyung, kapan kita akan berangkat ke Pulau Jeju?" Xiumin yang sedari tadi terdiam kali ini ikut bertanya mengingat ada sesuatu yang kurang.

"Sabtu pagi kalian akan dijemput oleh van dari manajemen jam 8, karena pesawat kalian akan take off jam 9. Jadi kalian harus bangun pagi dan bersiap – siap supaya tidak terlambat."

"Ne hyung. Gomawo buat infonya," kata Suho.

"Geurae, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Selamat istirahat semuanya. Annyeong," kata manajer EXO sebelum keluar dari dorm.

"Annyeong hyung. Kamsahamnida," seru semua member EXO serempak.

"Wah, ini benar – benar berita bagus. Aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari Sabtu," kata Chanyeol sambil cengar – cengir sendiri.

"Ya sudah, sebaiknya kita semua beristirahat. Soal liburan, besok kita bicarakan lagi," kata Suho bijak.

"Ne hyung," kata member lain.

Malam itu para member EXO tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah tentang liburan mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa akan ada kejutan di liburan mereka nanti.

Sabtu pagi…

"D.O hyung, kau tahu dimana jaketku? Yang warnanya abu – abu, yang ada gambar pikachunya?" teriak Kai dari kamarnya.

"Aku tidak tahu Kai, aku sedang sibuk, jangan ganggu aku dulu, kau cari saja sendiri," teriak D.O dari arah dapur sambil tetap meneruskan acara memasaknya. D.O sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan dan juga bekal untuk semua member EXO dengan dibantu Lay.

"Luhan hyung, sebaiknya aku pakai baju yang mana? Yang ini apa yang ini?" tanya Sehun sambil mengangkat kaosnya yang berwarna merah di tangan kanan dan kaos berwarna biru di tangan kiri.

"Hmm…sepertinya yang merah lebih cocok untukmu," kata Luhan sambil mengamati Sehun.

"Geurae, aku akan pakai yang merah saja," ujar Sehun riang.

"Baekhyun-ah, dimana gitarku? Aku juga mau membawanya," teriak Chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"Bukankah kemarin sudah kukembalikan? Kau tanya saja pada Lay hyung," teriak Baekhyun dengan suara merdunya.

"Chanyeol-ah, gitarmu ada di ruang tengah tuh," teriak Suho dari ruang tengah. "Lagian kalian berdua ini sama – sama di kamar kenapa saling berteriak sih?!" tambah Suho sambil geleng – geleng kepala.

"Kris hyung, cepat keluar dari kamar mandi. Aku juga mau mandi," teriak Chen sambil menggedor – gedor pintu kamar mandi.

"Ne, sabar sedikit. Sebentar lagi aku selesai," kata Kris cuek dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Hyung, kau kan sudah hampir setengah jam di dalam. Antrian masih banyak nih! Cepetan sedikit lah!" teriak Lay dari arah dapur.

"Hyung, apa bekal untuk kita sudah siap? Jangan lupa bawa yang banyak ya, kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku gampang lapar. Hehe…," kata Tao sambil cengar – cengir menghampiri Lay dan D.O di dapur.

"Ya! Jangan lupa juga bakpau pesananku," ujar Xiumin mengingatkan dari meja makan.

"Ne, ne Tao, Xiumin hyung. Tenang saja, semua sudah kusiapkan," kata D.O tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari panci.

Suasana dorm EXO pada Sabtu pagi itu benar – benar rame dan berisik. Semua member sibuk bersiap – siap berangkat ke Pulau Jeju untuk menikmati liburan mereka. Mereka sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menikmati suasana indah Pulau Jeju.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau beritahu member yang lain untuk segera sarapan. Makanan sudah siap," kata D.O pada Lay yang sedang sibuk menata piring di meja makan.

"Baiklah, D.O-ya. Aku akan memanggil yang lain dulu," ujar Lay.

"Hyungdeul, dongsaengdeul, ayo sarapan! Makanan sudah siap," teriak Lay dari ruang tengah.

Tanpa menunggu aba – aba lagi semua member EXO segera melesat menuju meja makan meninggalkan Lay yang ternganga heran melihat tingkah teman – temannya. Tampaknya mereka semua sudah kelaparan.

"Kalian ini, emang paling kompak kalau soal makan," gumam Lay sambil menyusul teman – temannya menuju meja makan.

Saat Lay akan duduk, tiba – tiba terdengar suara bel dari arah pintu dorm.

"Biar aku yang buka pintunya," ujar Lay menawarkan diri. Yang lain hanya mengangguk saja. Lay pun segera berlari menuju pintu dorm. Setelah pintu terbuka, terlihatlah sang manajer EXO.

"Oh, annyeong hyung. Mari masuk! Semua member sedang sarapan di dalam," ujar Lay sopan sambil mempersilakan manajernya masuk. Sang manajer pun segera masuk ke dalam diikuti Lay di belakangnya.

"Oh, hyung. Annyeong, ayo ikut sarapan bersama kami hyung," ujar Suho sambil berdiri dan mempersilakan manajernya duduk bersama mereka. Sedangkan member EXO yang lain hanya melihat sekilas kemudian asyik dengan makanan mereka lagi.

"Tidak usah Suho-ya. Aku tadi sudah sarapan. Kalian sudah siap berangkat?" tanya manajer EXO.

"Siiaaapp hyung," teriak semua member EXO serempak. Saking semangatnya, suara mereka sudah seperti regu paduan suara. Suara Kai dan Sehun yang terdengar paling kencang. Bahkan sampai mengalahkan suara Chen yang terkenal cempreng dan nyaring.

"Ck ck ck…kalian ini, mentang – mentang mau liburan, semangat banget. Padahal kalau mau manggung lelet banget," sindir manajer EXO. Yang disindir Cuma cengar – cengir gaje.

"Ya sudah, kalian lanjutkan saja makan kalian. Nanti kalau sudah selesai segera ambil barang – barang yang mau kalian bawa. Aku tunggu di luar," kata manajer lagi sambil berjalan keluar dorm.

"Neee…hyung!" seru semua member EXO semangat. Kalau dipikir – pikir, member EXO ini memang suka sekali teriak – teriak seperti regu paduan suara. Benar – benar team yang kompak.

Setelah manajer mereka keluar, semua member EXO segera menyelesaikan sarapan mereka dan membersihkan semua sisa – sisa makanan mereka. Kemudian mereka pun segera bersiap diri dan segera keluar dorm sambil membawa tas masing – masing. Di luar sang manajer sudah menunggu. Semua member EXO segera masuk ke van dan menuju ke bandara untuk terbang ke Pulau Jeju.

Apakah kejutan yang menanti mereka di Pulau Jeju?Nantikan chapter selanjutnya!

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : EXO Healing (Killing) Camp**

**Main Casts : All EXO member**

**Other Casts : Lee Yoo Ra (OC), manager EXO**

**Genre : Comedy, Friendship**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : EXO milik Tuhan, tapi cerita ini milik saya. ^^**

**Warning : OOC, typo, gak sesuai EYD**

**Summary : Member EXO mendapat jatah liburan dari manajemen mereka. Selain itu mereka juga mendapat surprise yang tak mereka duga sebelumnya. Surprise apakah itu?**

*** Enjoy Reading ***

_**Chapter 2**_

"Yee…Jeju! Akhirnya kita sampai juga," seru Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar sambil memainkan gitarnya asal – asalan.

"Ya! Chanyeol-ah, kau itu berisik sekali. Seperti belum pernah ke Jeju saja," protes Baekhyun.

"Sudah sudah, kalian berdua ini sama berisiknya," kata Suho menengahi. "Hyung sekarang kita mau kemana?" lanjutnya pada sang manajer.

"Kita ke pantai saja hyung. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bermain air di pantai," seru Sehun bersemangat.

"Kita akan langsung menuju villa tempat kalian menginap nanti. Dan Sehun, kau tenang saja, villa itu lokasinya dekat dengan pantai," ujar manajer EXO menjawab pertanyaan Suho.

"Asyiiikk…pantai I'm coming!" teriak Sehun sambil berlari menuju van yang sudah disiapkan untuk mereka. Sepertinya ia memang sudah tidak sabar untuk segera bermain di pantai.

"Ya! Oh Sehun, tunggu aku!" teriak Kai sambil langsung berlari menyusul Sehun. Member EXO yang lain dan sang manajer hanya tertawa melihat tingkah 2 maknae mereka.

"Kajja, kita segera susul Sehun dan Kai," kata sang manajer mulai berjalan menuju van sambil diikuti oleh member EXO yang lain dibelakangnya.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam perjalanan dari airport, akhirnya van yang membawa member EXO tiba juga di villa yang mereka tuju. Sepanjang perjalanan tak henti – hentinya mereka semua bercanda dan tertawa riang gembira. Mereka sudah membayangkan akan seperti apa liburan mereka kali ini. Sehingga setibanya mereka di villa, mereka semua langsung melesat keluar dari van dan segera menuju villa. Tetapi alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika sampai di depan gerbang villa dan melihat seorang gadis muda yang cantik tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum manis di sana. Semua member EXO hanya bisa saling pandang karena tak seorangpun di antara mereka yang mengenal gadis itu. Sampai suara sang manajer menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Yoo Ra-ssi," sapa sang manajer pada gadis itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo," sahut gadis yang dipanggil Yoo Ra itu.

"Nah guys, kalian pasti penasaran kan dengan nona cantik ini? Biar aku perkenalkan dulu, dia adalah Lee Yoo Ra. Dia ini masih saudara sepupu Eunhyuk Super Junior, sunbae kalian di SM Ent." ujar sang manajer seakan menjawab pertanyaan para member EXO yang penasaran.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Lee Yoo Ra imnida. Senang bertemu kalian semua," ujar Yoo Ra sambil tersenyum manis.

"1,2,3 We are One. Annyeonghaseyo EXO imnida," seru semua member EXO serempak mengenalkan diri mereka.

"Ngomong – ngomong, kenapa Yoo Ra-ssi ada disini hyung? Dia akan ikut liburan bersama kita?" tanya Baekhyun masih penasaran.

"Sebenarnya begini, Yoo Ra-ssi ini adalah seorang trainer yang sengaja disewa sajangnim untuk acara kalian ini. Sajangnim membuat rencana liburan ini sekaligus untuk melatih teamwork kalian, karena sajangnim merasa kalian membutuhkan ini untuk menjaga kekompakan kalian. Sajangnim tidak mau nasib kalian sama seperti beberapa sunbae kalian. Sajangnim berharap setelah ini kalian akan lebih bersemangat dan menjadi grup yang lebih berkompeten. Selain itu, aku juga ingin memberitahu kalian kalau aku tidak bisa menemani kalian selama kalian disini. Dan Yoo Ra-ssi yang akan menemani kalian selama kalian disini sekaligus yang akan menjadi trainer kalian. Dia sudah mengatur jadwal kalian semua, jadi kalian harus menurut dengan apa yang dia katakan. Kalian tidak bisa seenaknya bertingkah dan pergi keluar sembarangan. Arraseo?" ujar sang manajer panjang lebar menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun hingga membuat semua member EXO melongo.

"MWOO?" teriak semua member EXO terkejut.

"Tapi hyung, kukira kita akan benar – benar refreshing disini," ucap Chanyeol dengan nada kecewa.

"Yah, kalau seperti ini sama saja kita nggak liburan hyung," protes Chen sambil cemberut.

"Kalian tenang saja, kalian pasti masih bisa bersenang – senang. Ini tidak seburuk yang kalian pikirkan. Yoo Ra-ssi adalah seorang trainer muda yang hebat dan berbakat. Jadi aku percaya dengannya," kata sang manajer menenangkan para member EXO yang mulai gelisah.

"Tapi hyung…" protes Tao.

"Sudah jangan membantah lagi. Percaya saja padaku. Lagipula ini juga perintah dari sajangnim," kata sang manajer lagi.

"Baiklah, sepertinya sekarang waktunya aku pergi. Yoo Ra-ssi aku titip 12 serigala liar ini ya. Kalau mereka macam – macam kau lapor saja padaku," ujar sang manajer sambil tertawa.

"Ne…percayakan saja mereka padaku. Aku bisa jamin mereka akan kembali dengan semangat baru dan mereka pasti tidak akan menyesal mengikuti kegiatan ini, karena mereka akan pulang dengan membawa kenangan indah," kata Yoo Ra.

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu. Nah guys, aku pergi dulu ya! Jaga diri kalian baik – baik dan jangan menyusahkan Yoo Ra-ssi," ujar sang manajer menasehati.

"Ne hyung," sahut mereka semua dengan lesu.

"Baiklah semuanya. Aku pergi dulu. Annyeong, bye bye," kata sang manajer sambil melambaikan tangan dan masuk van. Segera setelah itu van pun melaju dengan cepat meninggalkan para member EXO dan Yoo Ra.

Setelah manajer EXO pergi, Yoo Ra segera mengajak semua member EXO untuk masuk ke villa.

"Mari semuanya silahkan masuk," ajak Yoo Ra kepada semua member.

"Ah, ne Yoo Ra-ssi," kata Suho sambil mengikuti Yoo Ra masuk ke dalam villa. Member EXO yang lain pun segera mengikuti Suho dari belakang.

"Kau tidak perlu seformal itu padaku, Suho-ssi. Panggil aku Yoo Ra saja. Lagipula aku lebih muda darimu," ucap Yoo Ra sambil tersenyum manis pada Suho.

"Jjinjayo? Wah, kau hebat sekali, masih muda tapi sudah menjadi trainer. Ngomong – ngomong, berapa usiamu?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Aku hanya beda setahun denganmu Suho-ssi. Aku seumuran dengan Baekhyun-ssi, Chen-ssi dan Chanyeol-ssi. Jadi kalian semua tidak usah terlalu formal padaku," kata Yoo Ra.

"Jjinja? Wah, senang berkenalan denganmu Yoo Ra-ya!" seru Chanyeol dari belakang.

"Haha…ne, aku juga senang berkenalan denganmu Chanyeol-ssi. Aku senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua," ujar Yoo Ra.

"Kau juga tak perlu seformal itu padaku Yoo Ra-ya. Kau cukup panggil aku Chanyeol saja," kata Chanyeol sambil tersenyum memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih.

"Chanyeol benar Yoo Ra-ya. Kau tidak perlu sungkan pada kami. Anggap saja kami temanmu. Lagipula umur kita tidak terlalu jauh," ujar Suho.

"Ah, ne Suho-ssi. Eh, maksudku Suho…oppa," ucap Yoo Ra agak sedikit gugup menyebut kata oppa. Mungkin karena ia dan Suho baru berkenalan. Suho pun jadi sedikit salah tingkah karena dia dipanggil oppa oleh gadis yang baru dikenalnya. Chen yang menyadari situasi ini langsung berusaha mencairkan suasana.

"Oh ya, Yoo Ra, kau sudah mengenal kami semua? Apa perlu kami mengenalkan diri kami satu per satu?" tanya Chen.

"Ah, tidak perlu Chen. Aku sudah tahu nama kalian semua. Sebenarnya aku termasuk salah satu fans kalian juga. Aku suka dengan semua lagu – lagu kalian," ujar Yoo Ra antusias.

"Woah, daebak! Kau tahu semua lagu kami noona? Kalau begitu kau paling suka lagu apa?" kali ini si sexy dancing machine Kai yang bertanya.

"Hmm…apa ya? Hampir semuanya aku suka. Aku jadi bingung mau milih yang mana. Hehe…" ujar Yoo Ra sambil tertawa kecil. Ia jadi terlihat semakin cantik saat tertawa. Sesaat para member EXO terpana melihat kecantikan Yoo Ra.

"Wah, kami jadi merasa tersanjung memiliki fans hebat sepertimu," seru Baekhyun.

"Noona, kapan kita akan beristirahat di kamar? Aku capek nih berdiri terus, tasku berat," ucap Sehun dengan muka memelas.

"Oh ya maaf, aku jadi lupa gara – gara saking asyik ngobrol. Kalian semua bisa menggunakan kamar utama yang ada di lantai 2. Untuk sementara kalian taruh semua barang – barang kalian di situ," ujar Yoo Ra serius tapi tetap sambil tersenyum.

"Kami semua di kamar itu? Lalu apa maksudmu sementara kami di situ?" tanya Kris agak sedikit curiga.

"Iya oppa. Pokoknya kalian taruh saja semua tas kalian di situ. Untuk sekarang kalian bisa istirahat dulu. Kita akan mulai kegiatan kita setelah makan siang nanti. Apa masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" tanya Yoo Ra.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku mengenai maksudmu sementara tadi?" tanya Kris masih penasaran. Sepertinya ia merasakan firasat buruk tentang perkataan Yoo Ra ini.

"Kalian juga akan tahu sendiri nanti. Ya sudah, sebaiknya kalian beristirahat dulu. Aku mau keluar sebentar untuk memesan makan siang kita," kata Yoo Ra tenang. Sepertinya ia tidak terpengaruh dengan kecurigaan Kris.

"Noona, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu memesan makan siang. Kami sudah membawa bekal dan kami membawa lebih, jadi kau bisa ikut memakannya," ujar D.O sambil menunjukkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya dari tadi.

"Jjinja? Woah, gomawo D.O-ya! Tapi tetap saja aku masih harus ke supermarket untuk membeli bahan – bahan untuk makan malam kita nanti. Apa kalian ada yang mau menitip sesuatu padaku?" tanya Yoo Ra.

"Kau mau pergi dengan siapa Yoo Ra-ya? Sendirian? Naik apa?" tanya Suho balik.

"Iya oppa. Kebetulan supermarketnya tidak terlalu jauh, jadi aku mau naik mobil saja. Manajemen kalian sudah menyiapkan satu mobil jika kita membutuhkan kendaraan untuk kemana – mana. Tapi tentu saja dengan sepengetahuanku dan kuncinya aku yang pegang. Oh ya, kenapa tadi Suho oppa bertanya?"

"Kau punya surat ijin mengemudi mobil? Kau yakin bisa sendiri? Apa tidak lebih baik kau ditemani salah satu dari kami agar kau juga tidak repot sendiri?" ujar Suho khawatir.

"Tidak apa – apa oppa. Aku punya surat ijin mengemudi mobil kok, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Lagipula kalian juga pasti masih lelah. Biar aku sendiri saja," ujar Yoo Ra menenangkan Suho.

"Biar aku saja yang menemani Yoo Ra, Suho-ya. Sekalian aku ingin membeli bubble tea," kata Luhan menawarkan diri.

"Aku ikut hyung. Aku juga ingin membeli bubble tea," seru Sehun tiba – tiba bersemangat mendengar kata bubble tea.

"Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau capek? Kenapa sekarang malah pengen ikut?" tanya Luhan pada Sehun.

"Tidak apa – apa hyung. Aku kan juga pengen beli bubble tea. Sekalian menikmati pemandangan Jeju. Hehe…," ujar Sehun sambil nyengir kuda.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Luhan oppa, Sehunnie dan aku akan pergi belanja. Yang lain sebaiknya istirahat di kamar," ujar Yoo Ra.

"Baiklah Yoo Ra. Kalian hati – hati di jalan ya!" kata Suho.

"Ne oppa. tenang saja, kami pasti akan segera kembali," ujar Yoo Ra sambil tersenyum.

"Kai, kau bawakan tas Sehun ke atas. Dan kau Tao, bawakan tas Luhan hyung," perintah Suho pada Kai dan Tao.

"Ne hyung," jawab Kai dan Tao serempak.

"Baiklah semuanya kami pergi dulu ya! Annyeong," seru Yoo Ra pada member yang lain.

"Ne, kalian bertiga hati – hati ya dan cepat kembali," ujar Lay.

"Ne…," seru Yoo Ra, Luhan dan Sehun serempak sambil keluar dari villa.

"Baiklah sebaiknya sekarang kita meletakkan tas – tas kita di kamar dan beristirahat sejenak," ujar Xiumin.

"Ne hyung," kata member yang lain sambil naik ke lantai dua membawa tas – tas mereka. Kecuali Suho yang masih melamun menatap keluar villa. Chen yang menyadarinya langsung menyadarkan Suho.

"Suho hyung, kau kenapa? Ayo kita segera naik ke atas!" ujar Chen sambil menepuk bahu Suho.

"Ah, oh iya Chen. Kau duluan saja, nanti aku menyusul," kata Suho tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Baiklah hyung. Aku duluan ya!"

"Ne, Chen-ah!"

Tanpa Chen sadari, setelah ia beranjak pergi, Suho kembali melamun sambil menatap keluar villa. Entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tidak rela Yoo Ra pergi dengan Luhan dan Sehun. Ada sedikit rasa cemburu dan khawatir di hatinya. Mungkinkah…?

_**Di kamar villa**_

"Chanyeol-ah, kau tidak merasa curiga dengan Yoo Ra?" bisik Kris pada Chanyeol yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Eh? Tidak hyung, curiga gimana maksudmu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran.

"Entahlah, aku merasa ada yang aneh dari Yoo Ra," ujar Kris sambil merebahkan dirinya di lantai dan memandang lurus pada langit – langit kamar villa.

"Ahh, mungkin itu cuma perasaanmu saja hyung. Aku rasa Yoo Ra wanita yang baik dan ramah. Bahkan aku merasa seperti sudah kenal lama dengan dia," ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku setuju dengan Chanyeol. Sepertinya Yoo Ra bukan orang yang perlu kita waspadai hyung," kata Chen ikut bergabung dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Ternyata ia mendengar perbincangan Kris dan Chanyeol.

"Hhh…" Kris menghela nafas. "Entahlah Chen. Aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk saja."

"Sudahlah hyung, cobalah berpikir positif saja. Kita coba nikmati saja acara yang dibuat Yoo Ra ini," kata Chen mencoba menenangkan Kris.

_**Di beranda villa**_

"Eh, Suho-ya, kau ingat tidak ini tanggal berapa?" tanya Xiumin pada Suho. Mereka berdua sedang asyik duduk – duduk di beranda depan villa sambil meminum kopi. Lay dan D.O juga ikut duduk – duduk bersama mereka. Lay sedang asyik memetik gitarnya, sedangkan D.O sedang memainkan handphone-nya.

"Hmm…tanggal 20 hyung, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Suho balik.

"Ya! Kau tidak ingat? Besok tanggal 21 September. Itu artinya besok Chen ulang tahun," seru Xiumin mengingatkan Suho.

"Astaga, hampir saja aku lupa hyung. Untung kau ingatkan," ujar Suho menepuk jidatnya. "Lalu kau punya rencana apa untuk memberi kejutan pada Chen, hyung?" lanjutnya.

"Entahlah, aku juga belum punya ide. Kalian bagaimana? Lay? D.O?" tanya Xiumin pada kedua dongsaengnya yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi pendengar.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau kita minta bantuan Yoo Ra noona untuk mengerjai Chen? Pasti Chen tidak akan curiga. Kalau kita yang mengerjainya, bisa jadi dia akan curiga," usul D.O.

"Bagaimana caranya Yoo Ra mengerjai Chen?" tanya Lay.

"Begini hyung…." D.O memberi penjelasan pada Xiumin, Suho, dan Lay tentang rencanaya.

"Hmm…sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk. Lalu bagaimana dengan kuenya? Kita bahkan juga belum menyiapkan kado untuk Chen," kata Suho.

"Kuenya kita titip pada Luhan hyung saja, dia kan sedang berbelanja dengan Yoo Ra noona dan Sehunnie. Soal kado kita bisa memberikannya saat kita kembali ke Seoul nanti. Yang penting kan kita bisa merayakannya bersama – sama," ujar D.O.

"Kau benar D.O-ya. Ya sudah sebaiknya aku telpon Luhan hyung," kata Suho sambil mengambil handphone dari saku jaketnya.

"Tidak usah Suho-ya. Biar aku saja yang telpon Luhan," ujar Xiumin menawarkan diri dan langsung memencet handphone-nya untuk menelpon Luhan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan member yang lain? Bagaimana cara kita memberitahu mereka tanpa ketahuan Chen?" tanya Lay lagi.

"Kita bagi tugas saja. Lay, kau beritahu Kris. D.O, kau beritahu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Aku akan beritahu Kai dan Tao. Xiumin hyung sudah menelpon Luhan hyung dan nanti biar Luhan hyung yang menjelaskan ke Sehun. Bagaimana?" kata Suho membagi tugas. Benar – benar seorang leader sejati.

"Oke call…" seru Lay dan D.O serempak. Sedangkan Xiumin yang sedang menelpon Luhan hanya memberi tanda oke dengan tangannya.

Setelah sekitar 1 jam, akhirnya Yoo Ra, Luhan, dan Sehun kembali ke villa. Member EXO yang lain sedang bersantai – santai di beranda depan. Suho yang melihat Yoo Ra sudah kembali langsung tersenyum menyambut mereka.

"Kalian sudah kembali?" ujar Suho sambil menghampiri mereka.

"Ah, ne oppa. kami sudah selesai berbelanja," kata Yoo Ra sambil mengeluarkan belanjaannya dari bagasi mobil.

"Sini biar aku yang bawakan ke dalam," kata Suho mengambil alih tas belanjaan yang sedang dibawa Yoo Ra.

"Ah, tidak usah oppa. Biar aku bawa sendiri, nanti malah merepotkan oppa," tolak Yoo Ra dengan halus.

"Ahh, tidak apa – apa Yoo Ra-ya. Aku tidak merasa repot kok," ujar Suho memamerkan angelic smile-nya.

"Ciieeeee…kayaknya ada yang lagi cari perhatian nih! Suho hyung sepertinya tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu pada kita. Uri leader sepertinya sedang jatuh cinta. Hahaha…," goda Baekhyun melihat sikap manis Suho pada Yoo Ra. Sontak member yang lain pun ikut tertawa dan menggoda Suho.

"Ya! Kalian ini, daripada menggodaku sebaiknya kalian bantu Yoo Ra membawa barang belanjaan yang lainnya," seru Suho kesal. Meskipun begitu, sebenarnya dalam hati ia merasa sedikit senang digoda begitu. Ia hanya pura – pura kesal untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Tak beda jauh dengan Suho, Yoo Ra juga hanya bisa memalingkan mukanya agar para member EXO tidak mengetahui wajahnya yang memerah menahan malu.

"Wah, kenapa wajah kalian berdua jadi memerah begitu? Malu ya? Haha…," kali ini Chanyeol yang menggoda Suho dan Yoo Ra. Yang lain pun ikut tertawa lagi karenanya.

"Ya! Kalian! Berhentilah menggoda kami," seru Suho. "Cepat bawa belanjaan ini ke dalam," perintahnya.

"Arraseo, Suho-ya. Ayo teman – teman, daripada nanti uri leader ngamuk," sindir Xiumin. Yang lain hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya. Mereka pun mulai mengambil barang belanjaan dari bagasi mobil dan membawanya ke dalam villa. Sedangkan kue ulang tahun Chen sengaja dibawa Luhan dan segera disembunyikannya sebelum ketahuan Chen. Kini hanya tertinggal Suho dan Yoo Ra di depan villa.

"Yoo Ra-ya, aku mau minta maaf soal yang tadi ya! Mereka memang suka seenaknya sendiri," kata Suho.

"Ah ne, gwenchana oppa. Aku tahu mereka hanya bercanda. Emm…sebaiknya kita segera masuk ke dalam dan menyiapkan makan siang. Setelah itu kita bisa segera mulai kegiatan kita," ujar Yoo Ra.

"Ne, kajja Yoo Ra-ya!" ujar Suho sambil mengajak Yoo Ra masuk ke dalam villa.

Saat ini semua member EXO plus Yoo Ra baru saja selesai makan siang. Setelah beristirahat sebentar, mereka pun segera bersiap – siap untuk memulai kegiatan training mereka. Saat mereka sedang bersiap – siap, tiba – tiba terdengar suara teriakan Yoo Ra dari ruang tengah.

"EXO member…dalam waktu 10 detik kalian semua sudah harus siap dan berbaris di depan villa. Jika tidak, akan ada hukuman yang menanti kalian. Jika kalian tidak menurut, aku adukan kalian pada sajangnim. Siap? Hitung mundur mulai dari sekarang. 10,9,8,…" teriak Yoo Ra memberi perintah dan mulai menghitung mundur dari 10. Semua member EXO yang sedang bersiap – siap di lantai 2 mulai panik dan berlarian keluar kamar. Kai, Sehun, dan Tao yang sedang asyik bermain game sampai melemparkan PSP mereka sembarangan dan melompat keluar kamar setelah mendengar perintah Yoo Ra. Mereka semua tidak ada yang mau mendapat hukuman dari Yoo Ra.

"3..2..1!" seru Yoo Ra mengakhiri hitungannya. Tepat pada saat Yoo Ra menyerukan angka 1, Tao tiba di tempat mereka berkumpul dan langsung bergabung dengan teman – temannya.

"Bagus, kalian semua sudah berkumpul dan tidak ada yang terlambat. Kalian benar – benar tidak ingin dihukum ya? Haha…" Yoo Ra tertawa melihat penampilan para member EXO yang sedikit acak – acakan. Berbeda sekali dengan penampilan mereka saat di panggung.

"Ya! Yoo Ra-ya, kau sendiri yang membuat kami panik dengan menghitung mundur waktu seperti itu," seru Baekhyun kesal.

"Haha…mianhae Baekhyun-ah. Ini memang caraku. Kalau tidak begini, kalian pasti akan lelet. Itu berarti kalian kurang disiplin waktu," ujar Yoo Ra berceramah. Kalau sedang menjadi trainer seperti ini, Yoo Ra memang sedikit berbeda dari aslinya. Ia bisa menjadi lebih cerewet dan tegas pada 'anak asuhnya'. Itu semua ia lakukan semata – mata juga demi kepentingan para 'anak asuhnya'.

"Arra, Yoo Ra-ya. Sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Suho penasaran.

"Kita akan melakukan beberapa permainan yang seru dan bermanfaat," kata Yoo Ra.

"Mwo? Permainan?"

ToBeContinue

_Hai, I'm back. Akhirnya bisa update chap 2 juga. Sempet bingung mau lanjut apa nggak, soalnya yg review dikit . Tapi demi readers yang mungkin nungguin,author putusin buat tetep lanjut. Hehe…_

_Gimana? Ada yang masih mau author lanjut ceritanya? Chap ini emang agak lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya. Maaf ya kalau agak aneh dan kurang memuaskan, maklum masih belajar. Buat readers yang udah mau baca, makasih ya. Makasih juga buat yang udah review di chap 1. Yang udah follow and fav makasih juga ya. Yang baru baca jangan lupa review ya dan yang udah baca chap kemaren, review lagi ya. See u next chap :D_


End file.
